Playlist Live Started it All
by Krunchovie
Summary: Ah *sips tea* the begginings of a long relationship. "Made for each other, they were." as Yoda would have said, having met these two. Isabel is caring, 23, and short. Phil is, well you already what Phil is. XxAmazingphil/Oc Danisnotonfire/OcxX Rated M in case I get a little funky with the story. - u -
1. Chapter 1

I can't believe I'm here! My thoughts go wild as I step into the cool building from the hot Floridian spring. I have vivid outrageous stories of how I may bump into some of my favorite people at this one special playlist live event. I fathom casually bumping into Tyler Oakly, having an inuendo battle with Shane Dawson, but most of all, I list all the magical ways I could meet Dan and Phil. No ofence to the lovely existential crisis poster boy, but most of the situations involve the Brit with the lion. At the moment, I happily stroll through the steady moving all access line and grab my badge. The name, Isabel Brown, my name, is in bold print on it. I thank the people at the desk and maneuver the strap over my head. I throw my brunette tuffs over the nylon and struggle to contain the pure joy rushing through me. And, in the course of about an hour or two, I've been introduced to some random tubers, vlogged a little for personal amusement, and have not met any of my "future husbands." I stroll around the building until I see a dark haired someone. With the features of my dreams and eyes of pure innocence and adorableness. I know that face too well. But it seems to be missing a brown-eyed companion I may also know too well. Oh well, I say to myself with a smirk, beggars can't be Choosey. I flow through the crowd, keeping my eyes on the ebony man as he speeds around people not stopping for fans, which I find odd. I grow concerned and start moving a little quicker, trying my hardest to call his name without alerting any other fangirls who may come my way. I feel someone slam into me. I quickly apologize and look back to where my target was, but he has gone. I feel a wave of failure crash over me. I knew that was my only chance at having a nice private chat with Amazingphil. In a slow despaired walk, I slugged over to a seat between some other big hallways and chatting areas. I decide to go on the epic hunt for a coffee and walk to the left glass doors. In the crowd I see an all too familiar fluffy hat that brings me new hope. For some reason the thought that where Dan is Phil will not be too far. I regained my confidence and hopped it wasn't too late. I swung around on my toes again and again until I saw him. I almost started thanking the lord right there but I decided to do that later and ran full speed to where I saw him turn off to. I thought about how I may look to other people. A young girl running after a dark haired beauty, the former clad in yoga pants and converse, shoulder length waves flowing behind her in the gust of her chase. The latter swiftly shuffling through a screaming crowd of cameras and fans who only wanted a hug from these bear shirted boy. I told my self to chill with the vocabulary as I pushed open a pair of double doors he went through. He turned a corner from the exposed hallway behind the said entrance and I followed. I came to a stop when I did. He was standing at the exit table, where you signed out and dropped off your badge. I was stalled because I saw his face. He looked distressed, as if he were worried for someone's life. Like a lost child in a department store. I heard him ask about someone leaving and saw the desk tenders shake their heads in sympathy. Phil looked as if he were going to cry. He backed up until he found the red sofas across from the desk. The helpers apologized and left to get back to their work, for it was the begging of the huge conference and they weren't expecting departures anytime soon. I slowly made my way over to him and sat down. "Are you alright?" I asked. He looked at me, well, down at me and shook his head and started staring at the floor again. "What's wrong, then?" He sighed, "its a long story." I would have died at the sadness in his voice if it went for my sympathy overcoming me. "Well, I bet it's gonna be all better soon, and whatever it is you are hereby not allowed to be sad about it. You're at playlist live! Have fun! Can you hear the music?" He furrowed his brow as he looked back at me, probably questioning my hand motions, "Yeah. Why?" "I hear it telling you to dance." I stood up and spun around. He looked amused and shook his head. "What?" "Come on! Dance with me!" I flowed my arms around myself and wiggled my body, a signature dance move for me. He did his signature dance too. "No no, bigger better!" I jumped and spun, played air instruments. He laughed and stood up. He did his little dance again with more flair until we were both dancing like we were in a mosh pit. We threw our fists up and he spun me around, as I did to him. We fell onto the red cushions when the song ended laughing our heads off. "Feel better now?" I asked, smiling. He chuckled, "Who are you?" "I'm Isabel," I answered showing my hand and standing. He stood then hugged me. I was shocked, but then I laughed and fit myself neatly into his soft form. We stayed in a warm embrace for longer than planned until I backed away. "Do you have anywhere to be?" I inquired. "Uh maybe. What time is it?" I grabbed my phone from my duffle bag previously tossed on the ground. "Almost three." "Yeah, unfortunately. I have to meet up with my friend Dan and address some fans. Oh. I'm Phil, by the way. Amazingphil. May have heard of me." I could feel my face light up. "From YouTube, yeah." I struggled to say casually. "I'd love to walk you back to the conference." He held out an arm. "Its a wonderful return fee for my dance revival." He laughed at my joke and then I saw how he smiled down at me when I took his arm. I was so happy to be there and to have finally met an idol of mine. "So it is." He said as we walked towards the open doors. He pushed them opens slightly and peeked out. He wiggled his arm and I removed mine from his. "Sorry, he said, but until I ask you out I don't want any pictures of us taken for your benefit okay. I don't want a bunch of fangirls tearing you apart. I'm not trying to toot my own horn but its what they do. I'm not leaving you so stay close." "Uhm," well that was a lot to take in,"Okay." He smiled and nodded before pushing the doors open to the crowd. 


	2. why

This was a **mistake**


End file.
